epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz Golem
The Topaz Golem is a foe and a summon in . It is an endgame foe, almost strictly found in The Rapture and the Lava Lake, along with one or two squirreled away in Redpine Town. It is a member of the Golems enemy group. Appearance The Topaz Golem is a roughly humanoid figure constructed out of a mass of jet black stones, each of which has multitudes of orange and yellow crystals jutting out. The yellow are presumably topaz while the orange would be rubies. The crystals on the shoulder, hands and "core" are yellow while the rest (arm connectors and legs) are orange. The crystals on the hands are akin to blades, being very sharp and with a sort of a triangular baguette cut. Unlike the golems from ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'', Topaz Golems have a set of "eyes" on their core, in this case three small circular yellow gems. Overview As befitting both a golem and a foe found in the final area, Topaz Golems are strong foes that are not to be trifled with. Boasting three elemental absorptions and a diverse selection of statuses it can inflict from its many attacks, the Topaz Golem can pose some trouble to an unprepared party (particularly on harder difficulties), though abusing their lack of Freeze resistance can make them relatively harmless. Topaz Golems do have nine different attacks to throw at the party, but these are all either or elemental. They are capable of inflicting , , and , which can improve the Topaz Golem's damage output or mess with the player's strategies. They may also apply debuffs. The Topaz Golem is also capable of summoning additional foes in the form of Ruby Ore and Topaz Ore with several of its attacks; be prepared to deal with the additional foes coming in. Topaz Golems absorb not only and but also . They also resist and and are immune to . However, they do have a weakness in , and especially . Topaz Golems are notable for being the only foe to drop Donuts. See the farming section for more details. Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Magic Attack debuffs. Attacks and Abilities 50% |StatusIcon3 = -- |StatusChance3 = -- 25% |StatusStrength3 = -- 1x |Acc3 = 80% 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = First 6 hits can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Status chance on the last hit increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fire Crystals x2 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 90/6 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 25% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target, second cast won't happen if there's only one player alive. Spawns either a Topaz or Ruby Ore. |Attack5 = Thunder Storm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 45/5 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 115% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Eruption |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 110 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 30% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Spawns either a Topaz or Ruby Ore. |Attack7 = Surge |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 110 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Thunder |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 30% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Red Crystal Shatter |Target8 = All |Power8 = 35 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Fire |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic Difficulties. Spawns either a Topaz or Ruby Ore. |Attack9 = Yellow Crystal Shatter |Target9 = All |Power9 = 35 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Thunder |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 15% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 30% on Hard or Epic Difficulties. Spawns either a Topaz or Ruby Ore. }} Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action * If Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Red Crystal Shatter (1/2), Yellow Crystal Shatter (1/2); * If Syphoned → 6x Hit (1/2), Flying Chunks (1/2); * <32% HP → 6x Hit (1/8), Red Crystal Shatter (1/8), Yellow Crystal Shatter (1/8), Thunder Storm (1/8), Surge (1/8), Eruption (1/8), Fire Crystals (1/8), Flying Chunks (1/8); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/8), Red Crystal Shatter (1/8), Yellow Crystal Shatter (1/8), Thunder Storm (1/8), Surge (1/8), Eruption (1/8), Fire Crystals (1/8), Flying Chunks (1/8). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Double Hit; ** Otherwise → Red Crystal Shatter (1/2), Yellow Crystal Shatter (1/2). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes